Mientras estabas despierto
by Kim-Voltrex
Summary: Un libro inspirado en la narrativa de J.K. Rowling. Nuevos personajes y situaciones. Alicia se siente encerrada en la rutina, sin embargo no encuentra forma de cambiarla. Sin embargo, se dará cuenta de que está muy lejos de ser una niña como todas.


A Alicia siempre le había fastidiado despertarse temprano. No entendía cual era la lógica de estar fuera de su casa cuando siquiera el sol se había dignado a aparecer aún. Se vistió malhumorada, tomó la bolsa con su desayuno y se disponía a salir cuando un grito proveniente del cuarto de su hermano le hizo voltear la cabeza. Mario había tenido pesadillas durante toda su vida, y no era extraño observarlo levantarse gritando y empapado en sudor, sin embargo, la agudeza de este alarido, debía reconocerlo, le había puesto los pelos de punta.

Antes de lograr voltear y encaminarse a ver qué pasaba, vio la silueta de su madre en pijamas aún precipitándose a todo dar hacia el cuarto de su hermano – no es posible – dijo inconforme – ya Mario tiene 14 años, no pueden seguir tratándolo como un bebé malcriado o no va a llegar nunca a nada – el grito de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Mi pobre niño – jemía mientras le tocaba la frente buscando rastros de fiebre – yo sabía que no debíamos permitirte dormir sólo en tu cuarto, las decisiones de tu padre terminan siempre por desfavorecerte.

- Déjame en paz, solo fue un sueño – lloriqueaba Mario - ¡que me dejes dije! No tengo 8 años mamá, solo fue un sueño. ¡Que me sueltes ya!

- Suéltalo mamá, levántate y vístete Mario, te espero para irnos juntos al colegio – dijo Alicia con voz dura, honestamente, siempre la había molestado la atención desproporcionada que provocaba Mario en su madre.

- Si Alicia – respondió su hermano – ya me visto. Desayuna si quieres mientras. Gracias.

Alicia caminó hacia la cocina mientras escuchaba los gritos de su mamá – No es posible, no puedes salir así, no me ignores Mario –. A los diez minutos su hermano estaba a su lado apurándola para salir.

Mientras caminaban hacia el colegio, Mario se veía preocupado y Alicia se sorprendió al notar sus ojeras.

- ¿Cuántos días llevas con pesadillas? – preguntó con delicadeza, era un tema que a su hermano no le gustaba tocar.

- Un mes entero – respondió secamente.

- ¿Has ido nuevamente al psicólogo?

- No, el no puede ayudarme Alice – le dijo con una actitud extraña.

- Mario, dime la verdad – exigió – ¿qué pasa?

- Créeme, no lo sé. Tengo que correr o no llego a matemática Alice. Nos vemos en la tarde ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo Mario. Si te sientes mal...

- Si me siento mal, seguiré estudiando como todos los días Alice, de verdad no necesito que te pongas toda mamá conmigo, con la de verdad es suficiente.

- Lo siento – se excusó Alicia mientras veía como Mario entraba al colegio y se perdía entre la gente.

Sólo en ese momento recordó cuánto odiaba estar allí. No era que no tuviese amigos, ni que le fuese mal en clases, lo que la molestaba era lo normal, lo extremadamente cotidiano de todo. Levantarse todos los días a la misma hora, caminar por las mismas calles, conseguirse a la misma gente, devolverse a la misma casa a hablar sobre los mismos temas. A veces se sentía increíblemente agobiada de todo aquello. Ese era uno de esos días.

Llegó al salón y se encontró con sus amigas Andrea y Daniela. Eran buenas personas, aunque a Alicia le fastidiaban a veces. Estaban siempre hablando de muchachos y ropa. La ropa, honestamente no le interesaba, y en cuanto a los muchachos, bueno, se podría decir que de eso no sabía lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación de más de 5 minutos.

- Ricardo me vio antes de entrar a su salón esta mañana – afirmaba Daniela con una sonrisa enorme en la cara – en realidad, estoy segura de que este recreo va a hablarme, es que apliqué la técnica que me dio mi prima de tratarlo con indiferencia y realmente está funcionando.

- Pero Daniela – decía fastidiada Andrea – si nunca lo has tratado, dudo mucho que se dé cuenta de si estás o no tratándolo con indiferencia ¿no crees?

- Eso de que no lo he tratado – replicó Daniela con una mueca – es mentira, pareces no recordar la fiesta de fin de año. El me dijo…

- Pásame el balón por favor – respondió Andrea torciendo los ojos – si, definitivamente le faltó poco para proponerte matrimonio en ese mismo segundo. Oye Alicia qué te pasa, estás más callada de lo normal esta mañana, ¿viste a Carlos y a Jessica juntos hoy otra vez?

A Alicia le dio un retorcijón de estómago, Carlos había sido su amor platónico por años, y hacía ya un mes, tres semanas, dos días y cuatro horas (pero quién estaba contando) había comenzado una relación con una idiota que no podía dar ni la hora bien. Sin embargo había pasado todo ese tiempo convenciéndose de que aquello no le importaba. Que no le importaba que sus ojos ámbar no la vieran a ella, ni que sus manos blancas tomaran las manos de otra muchacha, ni que su cabello marrón que caía sobre su cara con ese único mechón rebelde… bueno, fuese como fuese, el punto era que nada de eso le importaba y que iba a estar bien, o al menos eso se decía diariamente.

- No – respondió rápidamente – es que me levanté con dolor de estómago y no se me ha quitado del todo.

- De acuerdo – dijo Andrea sin creerlo para nada.

Justo en ese momento entro al salón de clases un muchacho que ninguna de las tres había visto nunca. Era alto, tenía el cabello negro azabache, piel blanca y ojos de un azul intenso. Al pasar frente a sus pupitres Andrea emitió un gritito ahogado bastante ridículo que provocó la risa de todos los que estaban cerca.

- ¿Lo vieron? – dijo intentando hablar bajo.

- Por supuesto – respondió Daniela, quién será.

El profesor de historia entró al salón sonriendo, era un hombre bajito y divertido que disfrutaba enseñar. Saludó a los alumnos y se dirigió a su mesa, al notar al muchacho parado frente a él dijo:

- Chicos, les presento a César, es César ¿no?

- Si – respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa que hizo pensar a Alice que Carlos no era tan guapo después de todo.

- Bueno, César será su nuevo compañero, por favor háganlo sentir bienvenido. ¿Algún voluntario para mostrarle el colegio en su primer día?

A Alice se le aceleró el corazón, quizás debía probar, siempre había sido introvertida, pero esta vez podía ser diferente, se armó de valor y levantó lentamente la mano.

- Si señorita Alice – dijo sorprendido el profesor, y fue ahí cuando ella se percató de que quizás había pasado mucho tiempo pensando y de que se había olvidado del resto del mundo, dado que César estaba sentado ya al lado de Karina y que ellos también la veían extrañados.

- Eh, nada – dijo sonrojándose.

Alice pasó el resto de las clases molesta consigo misma por haber sido tan tonta, estaba convencida de que todo el salón se había dado cuenta de su metida de pata. Además le daba rabia ver a Karina riéndose como tonta al lado del nuevo _rockstar_ César. Había tantas niñas tontas en su colegio. Y lo peor era que a los niños les gustaban así. Que patético.

Y es que cosas como pasear con el-nuevo-sueño-andante-con-pinta-de-rockstar no le pasaban a ella, al menos, no mientras estaba despierta.

Desanimada, esperó que terminara la clase para salir al recreo. Al fin y al cabo, no quedaba más, las horas transcurrían como siempre transcurrirían en su monótona y aburrida vida.


End file.
